animania ou comment foutre le bordel en qq leçons
by titepimprenelle
Summary: aie aie aie tous les eleve deviennet des animaux en caractère QUI VEUT VOIR PANSY MORDRE ROGUE? mdrslash a venir
1. Default Chapter

**Animania ou comment foutre la pagaille en qq leçons**

**auteur:** ccilia johnson

**genre: **délire avec, si vous ètes sages, du slash un peu plus loin

**Raiting  R** justifié pour la suite

**Disclaimer: **Malgrés tous mes effort, JK  n'a po voulu me céder les perso :'( snif snif mon draco

***********************************************************************

**Leçon numéro 1:**

**Laisser un prof fou à lier introduire des plantes particulièrement vorace dans un lycée**

***********************************************************************

Comme tous les matins, Harry et tous nos courageux **[hum swd]** griffondores se trouvaient dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et comme tous les matins, le nouveau prof était en retard. Cinq minutes après que la sonnerie eut retentit, un grand BRAOUM tira les griffondores de leur passionnante conversation :"combien pouvait-on manger de chocogrenouilles sans vomir?"**[hum, passionnant en effet]**

Hermione alla ouvrir la porte à monsieur Lépafésexpré qui avait encore oublié que les portes s'ouvraient avec des poignées et non avec la tête. Un instant plus tard, un grand brun avec une allure à jouer dans une serie B aussi intellectuelle que "sous le soleil", mais avec un sourire à faire pâlir un dentiste, entra dans la salle de cours, les bras encombrés d'un énorme carton qui remuait.

"Oh mince, se dit-Harry en se mordant la lèvre, qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore apporté?"

Il se méfiait et il avait raison!!! En effet, ce mois de septembre fut le plus mouvementé de l'histoire de Poudlard. Tour à tour, la plupart des élèves avaient fait les frais de l'enthousiasme débordant de leur nouveau professeur. Harry se souvenait du jour où il avait amené des elfes sauvages un peu farceurs qui avaient échappés à son contôle et avaient relookaient tous les élèves qui leurs passaient sous la main. 

L'école, le temps d'une journée, avait donc fait un bond dans le temps et avait arboré les cheveux bouclés et les immences fleurs multicolores des seventy's. Bien que le fait de voir Mc Gonnagal en patte d'ef et Rogue en Jackson five fut hilarant, il dû bien avouer ne pas avoir aimer son style babacool ayant lui-même mit le feu à ses cheveux lorsqu'il eut la mauvaise idée de se griller une cigarette **[chut faut pas le dire à Hermione sinon elle lui ferait carrément faire un stage de décontamination!!!] **

Le nouveau professeur souriait tout en posant l'enorme boîte qui s'agitait dans tous les sens sur son bureau.

"Oh oh, mauvais signe, dit Harry à Hermione

- Oui, la boîte semble sur le point d'exploser.

- En fait, je pensait plutôt à son sourire.

- Chers élèves, tout d'abord bonjour.

- bonjour, fit la classe avec le même enthousiasme qu'un chat qu'on appelle pour prendre son bain

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle heure de cours va être instaurer par semaine pour les sixièmes années." 

Il continuait à sourire, de leur côté, les "chers élèves", eux, n'avaient pas franchement l'air ravis. Mais quand il rajouta d'un air jovial: "je suis d'autant plus enthousiaste qu'il s'agit de mon idée", la moitié des élèves començaient à claquer des dents.

"En fait, continua le professeur, il s'agit de cours de secourisme sorcier et...Oui miss Brown?

-A...avec vous?, demanda la voix tremblante de Lavande

-Bien sûr!!! Et vous devriez vous réjouir car vous allez avoir vos cours en communs avec les serpentard, le professeur Rogue m'a afirmé que vous aviez de profond lien avec eux. 

-Oui, de haine, pensa Harry

-Alors? n'est ce pas merveilleux? Vous viendrez me rejoindre ainsi que le professeur Rogue  salle cinq du premier étage du bâtiment deux de dix sept heures à dix huit heures ce jeudi même."

Neville s'empressa de noter toutes ces indications, il ne voulait pas être obliger de demander son chemin, ayant une chance sur quatre de tomber sur un serpentard. La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, on l'avait retrouvé, gigotant comme un saucisson accrocher à un porte manteau, bercé par la douce voix pleurnicharde et criarde de Mimi Geignarde.

Harry et Ron se regardaient, incrédules. Leurs regards avaient l'air de dire:"Jamais je prendrais des leçon de secourisme avec un type capable de m'étouffer en faisant du bouche à bouche!!!" **[ si si l'espèce griffondore peut faire des phrases de plus de cinq mots!] **Hermione, quand à elle, pensa à aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque histoire de voir la nouvelle collection de livres de sorts d'urgence **[ vivi y'en a qui font du lêche vitrine, elle elle fait du lêche bibliothèque, très pratique pour enlever la poussière.]**

"Bon, fit M. Lépaféséxpré, après cette information officielle, amusons nous un peu.

-Glaglagla

- Du calme Neville, lui glissa Hermione, après tout, ça ne peut pas être pire que la fois où il avait lâcher les nain fluorescents des cavernes sur nous."

Les nains en question, et comme leur nom l'indiquait, était fluorescents dans le noir, mais pratiquement invisibles de jour, aussi, pour bien que ses élèves les voient, le professeur avait éteint la lumière mais, ne voyant pas où il mettait les pieds, s'était prit les jambes dans la cage et les nains s'étaient échappés. Neville avait été transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu de la bave  sur son visage. Il avait alors viré à toutes les couleurs et clignoté fluorescent durant trois jours. Autant vous dire qu'après l'évocation de ce souvenir pour le moins désagréable, Neville se tenait d'hors et déjà sous la table.

"Vous ètes tous prêts?

-Non pas vraiment fit une petite voix sous une des tables que le professeur ignora complêtement.

-Bien alors je vous présente les Végétanimaux"

Et il ouvrit le carton qui ne bougeait plus depuis quelques minutes. Dans celui-ci, se trouvaient une douzaine de plantes en pot. La plupart des élèves soupirèrent. Même Nevile mit discrêtement un oeil au dessus de la table.

"Euh, monsieur?

-Oui Miss Granger, qui elle avait plutôt l'air très effrayée

-Vous ne croyez pas que ce genre de "choses" est un peu trop dangeraux pour des élèves de sixième années?

-Dangereux? Mais non! Regardez, Ils sont sages comme..."

A ce moment là, toutes les plantes sautèrent hors du carton, enlevèrent leurs pots comme s'il s'agissait d'un vêtement et prirent une pose de combat. Vous allez me dire, comment une plante peut elle se mettre en position de combat, et bien c tout simple. Si je vois une plante qui sort une branche de rosier, qui se la coince entre les dents, que l'on découvrent en écartant quelques feuilles, qui me fixe d'un regard rouge avant de plier ses racine et de sauter sur la table la plus proche, et bien j'en conclue que cette plante peut-ête légèrement agressive.

Tout ce qui se passa par la suite fut à une vitesse fulgurante. En quelques minutes elles avaient mordues tous les doigts des élèves qui se débattaient comme ils le pouvaient, sauf Neville qui s'était fait mordre le nez. Et en dix minute, Lavande et Parvarti ouvrirent la porte de la classe en une volée et s'enfuirent en courant. Ni une ni deux, les plantes sauvages avisèrent la sortie et s'en furent parmit le dédale des couloirs. Les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas enfuit à la suite des plantes regardaient désormais le professeur d'un regard sombre.

"Oups", fut le seul mot que cet adulte "responsable" put sortir, tandis que la plupart des adollescents se retenaient de mettre la plus belle fessée de sa vie à un adulte qui n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de la maternelle.

**********************

Voilà pour le premier chapitre...

ça vous a plus? 

Vi vi, je sais, g 3 fictions à finir mais bon, deux d'entrelles sont des traduction aussi, j'avais un peu envie de changer de registre et de laisser libre cours à un délire perso qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de jours.

**********************

**dans le prochain chapitre: _Leçon numéro deux: se faire mordre par une plante et avoir le caractère de vilaines bêbêtes toutes poilues ou pire à vapeur particulièrement toxiques_**

**Les élèves mordus auront rapidement les symptômes d'une bien curieuse maladie**

**Certains élèves supporteront bien mal leur maladies, d'autres s'en trouveront "valorisés"**

**Hermione délaissera ses livres pour... un mec !!! [vi vous avez vien lu!!!]**


	2. ch2 ou se faire mordre par une plante et...

Animania ou comment foutre la pagaille en qq leçons  
  
auteur: pimprenelle   
  
genre: délire avec, si vous ètes sages, du slash un peu plus loin  
  
Raiting R justifié pour la suite  
  
Disclaimer: Malgrés tous mes efforts, JK n'a po voulu me céder les perso :'( snif snif mon draco  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Leçon numéro deux:   
se faire mordre par une plante et avoir le caractère de vilaines bébêtes toutes poilues ou pire à vapeur particulièrement toxique  
  
***********************************************************************  
"Les enfants allons calmez-vous ": tentait désespérément Dumbledore   
  
Il régnait dans la grande salle un brouhaha étourdissant. Les professeurs en perdaient leur latin, sauf monsieur Lépafésexpré qui se contentait de se cacher derrière Hagrid pour échapper à la nuée d'élèves qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire regretter de ne pas s'être enfuit aussi loin que ses jambes de rat de bibliothèque lui permettaient.  
  
Dumbledore parvint finalement à rétablir un semblant d'ordre [c'est à dire qu'il distribua des mouchoirs aux filles de poursouffle qui sanglotait comme si Narcisse avait cassé son miroir.] ]Il monta sur la table des professeurs et ordonna à tous de s'assoire. La plupart des élèves obéir de suite sauf Malfoy qui s'amusait à mordre les poursouffle qui lui passaient sous les crocs [sisi, il doit se les limer tous les soirs]. Une fois que tout le monde fut enfin assit, Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
"Mes chers enfants, je sais ces "plantes" un peu spéciales vous ont un "petit" peu perturbés...."  
  
[murmures dans la salle]  
  
[Ron: "Un peu? Je sais pas ce qu'il lui faut! On a passé l'après midi à se faire déchiqueter la peau par des plantes cannibales. Même Hagrid s'est fait mordre une vingtaine de fois.  
  
Hermione: CHUTTTTTTTTTTTTT]  
  
"Il n'y a toutefois pas lieu de s'inquiété, nous avons pris des mesures et il n'y a plus aucun danger .  
  
- Vous avez virez le prof? demanda Malfoy  
  
- Non mais nous avons réussi à isoler ces plantes de telle façon que seuls les classes des 5ème, 6ème et 7ème années ont été infestées. Les autres années n'ont pas à s'inquiéter et ils pourront suivre les cours dés demain.  
  
[murmures à nouveau, de dégoût pour les plus jeunes et d'approbation pour les autres]  
  
- On aura pas cours demain alors? demanda Seamus  
  
- Si mais il s'agira de cours assez spéciaux, il faudra cependant rassembler les espèces avant.  
  
- Les ... les espèces? demanda Pansy  
  
- Si tu lisais un peu Parkinson, tu saurais que les végétanimaux sont des plantes qui transmettent par morsure l'animania, une maladie très spéciale et qui n'a de remède que le temps. Cette maladie transforme les personnes qui en sont atteinte en l'animal qui leur correspond le mieux.  
  
- Alors dans ton cas, ça sera sûrement un rat vu le temps que tu passes à la bibliothèque", la coupa Pansy qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié la remarque pourtant véridique de notre écumeuse de rayons de pâtes à papier reliées.  
  
"Silence Miss Parkinson, intervint Mc Gonnagall, 5 points de moins pour serp...  
  
- Il me semble qu'il s'agit de ma maison Minerva et je crois....[la dîte Minerva venait de lui lancer un regard littéralement jaune.]... que je vais vous laisser régler la question ma chère." Et il baissa les yeux et les oreilles en couinant.( nan j'ai pas dit la queue mais c'est limite! ;) )  
  
- T'as vu ?murmura Pansy à Malfoy, la vieille s'est transformé en lampadaire.  
  
- Tant mieux, elle éclairera peut être ta lanterne, pauvre nouille.  
  
- Comme vous pouvez le constater, reprit Dumbledore, les effets commencent d'hors et déjà à se faire sentir au niveau du corps enseignant, cela ne devrait donc pas tarder au niveau des élèves. Aussi je demanderais à tous les élèves ne s'étant pas fait mordre de regagner leur chambre, le dîner leur sera servit là bas. Allez y et dans le calme s'il vous plait par égard à monsieur Rusard."  
  
Tous les élèves des 4 premières années se levèrent pour regagner leur chambre dans le désordre le plus totale en montrant par cela tout l'égard qu'ils avaient pour leur "cherrrrrrrrr" concierge. Au fait vous devez vous demander ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Et bien, il ne s'agit que de rumeurs colporter par Peeves mais...  
  
**********************************************************************  
FLASH SPECIAL "Rusard aurait surprit deux gosses dans les toilettes en train de se masturber devant sa photo. Il s'agirait peut-être aussi de la mort de sa chatte, Miss Teigne engloutit par une chasse d'eau ou du cambriolage de son tiroir de caleçon. Toujours est il qu'il est la proie d'un choc émotionnel intense qui le cloue au lit depuis 2 jours."  
  
***********************************************************************  
Il ne restait plus dans la grande salle que les enseignants mordus (c'est à dire tous) et les plus vieux élèves.  
  
"Bien , dit Dumbledore les enfants je vais vous expliquer le déroulement des évènements, nous allons vous faire passer après manger plusieurs tests , des tests écrits et des tests pratiques. Vous devrez y répondre avec la plus grande franchise et honnêteté [ il regarda les serpentards ] , ce n'est pas un concours, il s'agit juste de déterminer le danger qui vous entoure. Je vous donnerais plus de détails au moment des résultats. Maintenant assez bavarder, j'ai FAIM .  
  
- Harry, murmura Ron, j'ai rêvé ou Dumbledore a barri?  
  
- Hein? [ remarquez que le griffondor : 1 n'écoute jamais une question 2 ne répond jamais à celle-ci que par une autre question 3 qu'une phrase organisée sujet-verbe-complément est une option facultative à l'heure du repas]  
  
************************************************************************  
Un fois le repas engloutit, les élèves se virent distribuer une feuille ensorcelée, une sorte de QCM où l'encre n'attachait que si les réponses étaient exactes. [Un extrait de ce QCM se trouve en bas de la page, si vous me faites parvenir vos réponses je vous informerais des résultats].  
  
Après 1 heure de réflexion, les professeurs ramassèrent les feuilles non sans que Rogue se fasse mordre la main par une Pansy enragée.  
  
« Je suis sûr que c'est un caniche nain, murmura Hermione  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry qui sembla se réveiller [notez que Harry n'a pas prononcer une seule phrase complète dans ce chapitre]  
  
- Rien Harry rendors toi , fais comme Ron »  
  
En effet, un filet de bave s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de notre rouquin ce qui faisait penser à une salade de carotte rappée assaisonnée d'une sauce particulièrement visqueuse. [ oui je sais, pas très ragoûtant ]   
  
« Mes chers élèves, nous allons vous faires passer une serie de tests pratique pendant que le professeur Flitwick et moi même examinons vos feuilles de tests, en vue de ces résultat pratique nous vous attribuerons a tous une note sur laquelle sera attribué le danger représenté par chacun. Vous aurez plus d'explications à la fin des tests. Suivez le professeur Rogue pour commencer...  
  
- GLA GLAGLA , glaçonnait Neville [sisi ça existe comme mot, comment ça vous avez jamais parler "glaçonner" quand votre copain vous a fait poireauté des heure en hiver sous pretexte qu'il devait aider sa maman un jour de final de foot? ...... Moi non plus remarquez ;) ]"  
  
Les élèves se rendirent dans les cachots et là....  
  
*******************  
Devant la violence de cette scène, nous avons décidé de vous proposé un documentaire sur la vie amoureuse trépidente des escargot.... Comme vous le savez les escargot sont hermaphrodite....[ bon c'est pas qu'on se fait chier mais bon... reprenons]  
*******************  
  
" Bien, je crois que tout le monde est revenu de l'infirmerie , annonça Dumbledore, je suis heureux de vous annoncer les résultats: vous ètes tous des animaux connus!!!!!   
  
[murmures confus dansd la sall sauf pour Hermione qui arborait son sourire si agaçant de mademoiselle-j'ai-réponse-à-tout-et-je-le-fais-savoir-même-si-personne-n'est-interressé (nanan j'ai rien contre hermione mais c'est vrai que des fois elle est agaçante quand même) ]  
  
"Je suis donc en mesure de vous préciser notre démarche. Sachez tout d'abord que, comme nous l'a bien expliqué Miss Granger , 10 points en passant, nananère [il tira la langue à Rogue], nous sommes tous affecté, du moins tous les mordus, d'une maladie nommé "animania" qui nous contraint contre notre gré à nous comporter comme l'animal auquel nous ressemblons le plus, nous allons vous distribuer une liste de tous les élèves avec leur animal associé, ainsi que leur potentiel de risque associé[voir annexe en bas] , il est bien entendu évident qu'un gentil écureuil ne sera pas aussi dangereux qu'un féroce lion. Voilà escusez-moi j'ai un plat de cacahuetes sur le four."   
  
Et il fila hors de la grande salle. Tandis que Mc Gonnagal ronchonnait en distribuant les papier à tous les élèves avec tantôt un visage inquiet, aprobateur ou dégouté [surtout pour les poursouffle et les serpentards d'ailleurs]  
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit le sien, Hermione parue satisfaite comme à chaque note trimestrielle et Ron émergea enfin, captant qu'il fallait faire comme les autres et regarder ce petit bout de papier couvertd'idéogrammes chinois, pardon, de mots anglais. [en français pour nous dieu merci!!!!!]  
  
**********************************************************************  
annexe 1 : le QCM  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
1 La journée commence avec la sonnerie du reveil, vous entendez:  
  
a) "Il ne fera pas beau temps sur toute l'angleterre, les températures seront toujours au ras des paquerettes et prévoyez le parapluie si vous ne voulez pas que vos cheveux ressemblent à un plat de nouilles trop cuites en arrivant au boulot/lycée/autres" ou autre discours qui ne vous font pas regretter d'aller bosser lundi.  
  
b) "Un nouvelle amendement vient d'être voté, il s'agira cette fois-ci..." Pour vous rassurer sur le fait que votre boulot est loin d'être ennuyeux que celui de ministre.  
  
c) De la musique à fond quit à reveiller tout le quartier sauf vous (question d'habitude)  
  
d) bip, biip, biiiiiiiiiiiiip, BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP... genre sonnerie crescendo tellement insupportable que vous jetteriez votre réveil du 5 ème étage pour l'arreter, mais du moment que c'est efficace, ou que vous ayez des tendances maso.  
  
e) Une belle chanson d'amour tout en douceur pour le réveil d'une princesse.  
  
f) Un message préenrregistré par vous pour vous mettre de bonne humeur, genre :"Tu vas tous les épater aujourd'hui, tout va te réussir et ton mec va même t'appeller juste pour te dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il pense à toi très fort"   
  
g) La sonnerie du portable de votre chéri qu'il a oublié chez vous.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
2) Vous allez dans votre salle de bain combien de temps y restez vous?  
  
a) 5 minutes top chrono "eh oh on va pas y passer la journée hein!"  
  
b) 10 bonnes minutes "c'est pas ma faute il me faut quelques minutes pour émerger"  
  
c) un quart d'heure vingt minutes "le temps de me coiffer correctement..."  
  
d) une demi heure "il faut bien ça, pour se laver les cheveux, se maquiller et verifier qu'on a pas pris de poids."  
  
e) 3/4 d'heure " Le temps de tout récurer après mon passage..."  
  
f) plus de 3/4 d'heure " vous vous rendez pas compte de tout ce qu'il y a à faire :les ongles, les cheveux, les dents,..."  
  
g) salle de bain? connais po.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
3) votre péché mignon favori:  
  
a) des profiterolles ou autres patisseries  
  
b) des crèpes/ gauffres ou autre fritures  
  
c) des fraises ou autre fruit   
  
d) votre chéri !!!!!!!!! [qui a dit que ce n'était pas un péché mignon... sisi très mignon même ^_^]  
  
e) les bonbons  
  
f) une glace  
  
g) rien de tout cela  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
4) Le corps dont vous rêvez (fille)  
  
a) Poitrine généreuse et taille fine comme dans les films  
  
b) grande et mince comme dans les magazines de mode  
  
c) plus épaisse que maintenant du moins moins "plâte"  
  
d) plus mince  
  
e) plus grande   
  
f) plus petite  
  
g) j'ai quelques petits défauts mais je préfère les garder  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
4 bis (pour les mecs): le moyen de transport de vos rêves:  
  
a) une décapotable   
  
b) une sportive   
  
c) un camion/camionette/monospace  
  
d) la voiture de papa :) "mais si papa c'est une voiture de d'jeune ça , c'est plus pour toi "  
  
e) ça roule? bon c'est l'essentiel  
  
f) une moto   
  
g) je préfère mes jambe c'est plus sûr / variante: les transports en communs  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
5) Votre loisir favori:  
  
a) papoter entres copines / raconter vos exploits entre mecs  
  
b) mission: fingues à bas prix seule ou avec des copines / regarder les nouveaux modèles de motos à Kawa  
  
c) aventure frissons et compagnie pour une randonnée seul(e) ou accompagné(e)  
  
d) lire un bon roman / faire des maquettes d'avions ou autre rien de tel pour la détente  
  
e) un sport   
  
f) faire mon boulot [:s ]  
  
g) se mater un bon film  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
6) si vous étiez un sport ce serait un sport  
  
a) collectif (basket...)  
  
b) de combat (boxe...)  
  
c) individuel (équitation... )  
  
d) de raquette (tennis...)  
  
e) de glisse (ski...)  
  
f) de roulettes (skate...)  
  
g) de paresse (siestes...)  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
7) si vous étiez une couleur  
  
a) Noir  
  
b) blanc  
  
c) rouge/orange/jaune  
  
d) vert  
  
e) bleu/rose  
  
f) violet/prune/bordeaux  
  
g) gris/beige/marron  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
8) si vous étiez un chiffre:  
  
a) 1  
  
b) 0  
  
c) 2/4  
  
d) 3  
  
e) 5  
  
f) 7/9  
  
g) 6/8  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
9) si vous étiez un bonbon  
  
a) une fraise Tagada  
  
b) un réglisse  
  
c) une sucette/sucre d'orge (miammmmmm)  
  
d) une pomme d'amour  
  
e) un bonbon qui pétille dans la bouche  
  
f) un bubblegum  
  
g) un bonbon avec plein de colorant dedans (dragibus ou autre langue de boeuf...)  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
10) Un adjectif qui vous caractérise  
  
a) belle/beau  
  
b) relou  
  
c) gentil(le)  
  
d) rigolot(e)  
  
e) sérieux(se)  
  
f) pétillant(e)  
  
g) charmant(e)  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
voilà si vous le souhaitez laissez moi votre adresse mail que je vous revois votre résultat, précisez si vous ètes une fille ou un garçon et votre prénom ;)   
  
***********************************  
  
annexe 2 (je n'ai mis que les principaux perso)  
  
Hermione Granger ===============Tigresse  
Harry Potter =============== lion  
Ronald Weasley =============== renard  
Seamus Finnigan =============== castor  
Neville Longdubat =============== koala  
Dean Thomas=============== singe  
Lavande Brown=============== jument  
Parvati Patil et sa soeur Padma=============== chat siamois  
Ginny Weasley=============== lionne  
Colin Crivey=============== lapin  
Drago Malfoy =============== tigre  
Vincent Crabbe=============== putoi (beurk)  
Gregory Goyle=============== putois (deux fois beurk)  
Pansy Parkinson=============== cocker  
Millicent Bulstrode=============== escargot  
Cho Chang=============== aigle  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
voilààààààà je pars une semaine donc n'attendez pas vos résultats tout de suite mais je vous promets de vous répondre (si vous ne laissez pas d'adresse vous trouverez vos résultats du QCM dans le prochain chapitre  
  
kissousssssss et BONNE ST VALENTIN à tous


End file.
